jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caldari Corporation
History Known to the later generations as “Our Greatest Grandfather” because of his wisdom, cunning, and extraordinary long life of over 25,000 years, Caldari Jun'air was born c. 50,000 BBY, he quickly began to gather the spread out clan and unite them to become a space faring race. Colonizing other worlds in the system, new technologies were developed to speed up transport between each planet and their orbiting satellites. Their advanced state drew the attention of the fast spreading Rakatan, whose made first contact did not surprise Caldari. He was well gifted in the ways of the, yet unknown, Force and was gifted with foresight and what is now called the mind trick. Using these abilities he was able to impress the Rakatan enough that these newcomers welcomed them to the galaxy and the two races exchanged technologies, one of which was the hyperdrive. The Holy Grail of space travel, this new addition made the impossible possible. They quickly began to explore the galaxy and the many surrounding systems. When the Rakatan began to start their Infinite Empire, Caldari was again quick to act and through his actions, the Jun'iar family was allowed freedom during the entirety of the Empire. It was during this time that Caldari started the Caldari Corperation which started out as a transport and shipping business that transported materials, slaves and prisoners, and countless other goods throughout the galaxy, and even the Star Forge. Caldari was the only human being to see the Star Forge from its construction to its completion. It was on his first visit to the Star Forge that he became aware of what he called “the Gift” that would be passed down through the generations to the first born. He knew not what this gift was, but he immediately became aware of the Force and its power. In the waning years of the Empire, Caldari was again quick to act on his foresight. As war began to break out, he organized slave uprisings and rebellions whilst feeding almost all of the factions in the Civil War that was taking place. Then someone developed a powerful virus for use against the Rakatan, and Caldari saw that their power had disappeared, he knew that this disease would finish off the Empire. To aid the spread, tainted the deliveries he made to the Rakatan and in no time at all the Empire was gone. Now the galaxy was in chaos, but yet again, Caldari acted. With the use of the newest hyperdrive technology thanks to the Corellians and Duros, the Caldari Corporation spurs the reconstruction of planets and governments, even aiding the Old Republic. When Coruscant became the capital of the Republic, Caldari was able to lay claims to a few city blocks near what is now 500 Republica. But time was running out for Caldari, and in a few months, his health declined and then one day, he disappeared in his office, his body vanishing to the spiritual plane. Now the company is run by Ne'aol and his father. Though they keep and law abiding front, some of their clients may not have completely legal cargo. It is for that reason that the company does not require that the clients register the exact contents of their goods, thereby keeping their integrity as well as that of the company. Category:Companies